


Mind Games

by BNHAshadow19



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, This gets kinda dark at some points, correct any and all mistakes I make, discusses suicide, goes kinda inception, im not going to explain too much of the how so just take it like it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHAshadow19/pseuds/BNHAshadow19
Summary: Members of Class 1-A have been taken to an unknown place and have to pass through trials in order to leave. Their only directions on each task is given by an unknown person over an intercom system. Something tells the students that this isn’t another school test, but a piece of a plan much larger than they can imagine. The question is, “who is behind this?” And “what is their goal?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to hit me up on tumblr at BNHAshadow19!

Bright lights engulfed the room. _So bright, too bright_ Tokoyami thought as he squinted at the ceiling. The weirdly white ceiling. That’s when he felt it. Something wriggling underneath him. He traced the feeling and groggily he determined it was an arm. An arm connected to the person at his right. A blurry figure was beginning to sit up and extract its arm. **Why are we on the floor?** Dark Shadow whispered into his head. At least it should have been a whisper, instead it felt as though Shadow shouted the words into a canyon that was echoing throughout his skull. Both parties mentally cringed, although, Tokoyami must have physically cringed because the blurry figure stopped extracting its arm. Tokoyami attempted to speak but his tongue refused to move and his vocal chords didn’t want to work. The figure was beginning to get clearer and Tokoyami could see its mouth moving. He became distinctly aware that the individual was speaking but his mind couldn’t grasp onto the words. The figure finished extracting its arm and laid Tokoyami flat. Tokoyami lifted an arm in an attempt to block the light but it felt so heavy. He ended up draping it over his eyes and he felt his mind clear faster. Tokoyami became distinctly aware that people were talking. More than one. The noise gave him a headache and he just wished he could go back to sleep.

“What’s wrong with him?” Is that Kaminari?

“I think the drug affected him differently because he’s part bird. The same thing is going on with Tsuyu. Thankfully he didn’t get sick like her.” _I think that’s Shoji…_

“ **Keeeep taaallking annnd he will geet siiick.** ” Dark Shadow slurred. Mentally Tokoyami felt Dark Shadow sway unbalanced before laying down belly up and perpendicular to Tokoyami. Tokoyami didn’t blame Shadow for abandoning ship, if Tokoyami could leave his head right now then he would too. The headache intensified and his stomach churned. A shadow fell over his face and the headache lessoned a little. Relieved, Tokoyami pulled his hand away from his face to see Shoji blocking out the light with one of his arms.

“Whheea aw we?” Tokoyami slurred and mentally cursed his inability to use his tongue.

“We don’t know. We were drugged at the diner we went to I think. That’s the last thing anyone can remember.” Shoji replied. Tokoyami couldn’t remember any diner. He couldn’t remember anything because of this stupid headache.

“What are his symptoms?!” A female voice yelled across the room. _Probably Yaoyorozu’s_ Tokoyami thought before proceeding to hurl all over Shoji. Being a quick thinker, Shoji turned Tokoyami on his side to prevent asphyxia. Tokoyami’s headache spiked as well in response to the sudden loud noise that assaulted his ears.

“Nausea,” Shoji said as he surveyed the damage to his black uniform. _Since when does he wear all black?_ “I think he has a migraine, and loss of body function I believe. He has difficulty speaking anyway and he didn’t turn on his own after vomiting.” By the time Shoji finished, Yaoyorozu had closed the distance between them and kneeled down by Tokoyami.

“I can’t give him any medicine because they’re too risky to make. If I mess up the chemical composition even a little then I could kill him.” Yaoyorozu explained, “I think he’ll just have to wait it out like Tsuyu. Thankfully she vomited earlier so if her symptoms are due to a drug then it should no longer be in her stomach. It should pass… I hope.” Tokoyami closed his eyes.

“Look at this,” Iida’s voice spoke nearby, “There is still a lot of undigested food in his stomach. The diner theory has to be true.”

“ **Yes, let's have everybody come and talk around the only kid with a migraine. Genius idea.** ” Dark Shadow said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Dark Shadow, how are you alright?” Yaoyorozu asked.

“ **I was suffering a few side effects from being in his brain during the migraine but now that I’m out and separated, I’m better. Also you should note that he can hear everything you are saying and comprehend it. I can tell you what he says but he still can’t feel his tongue.** ” Yaoyorozu nodded comprehensively. Some time went by before Tokoyami finally rolled on his back. His headache eventually left and the nausea passed.

“ **Guys! Tokoyami is feeling better!** ” Dark Shadow called to the small group of people. “ **But he still can’t feel his tongue so I’m going to be his spokesperson for a little while.** ” Tokoyami grimaced at the idea and mentally tugged Dark Shadow’s reigns as a reminder. Kirishima was the first to reach the bird headed character.

“Welcome back, bro!” Kirishima yelled and stuck out an arm. Gratefully, Tokoyami took the offered hand and allowed Kirishima to hoist him back onto his feet. _Why is the floor tilting?_ The thought flitted through Tokoyami’s mind as he watched the floor strangely tilt upwards until it began to resemble a wall.

“ **Timber!** ” Dark Shadow yelled right as Tokoyami face planted. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the downed character.

“ **We should probably add loss of balance to the list. Yeah, that was ummm… pretty embarrassing.** ” Dark Shadow looked on as a bit of flush crept onto its beak. Tokoyami shakily lifted himself off the floor and into a sitting position.

“I’m so sorry!” Kirishima apologized. “That was so not manly!”

“ **Oh wait, he wants me to say, ummm, I should learn to walk before I crawl, no wait I should learn to crawl before I try to run. Ugh, just, he says it's no problem.** ” Dark Shadow gave Kirishima the thumbs up. Kirishima grinned gratefully before turning to the class behind him. Yaoyorozu looked around the group.

“Alright, now that we are all more or less feeling alright, we need to sit down and assess our situation.” Yaoyorozu began. Everyone sat down around Tokoyami and formed a kind of ovalish circle around Yaoyorozu and Iida.

“Let’s start with a head count. Not all of us are here right now.” Yaoyorozu stated, “We have Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Shoji, Kirishima, Kaminari, Toru, Ojiro, Jirou, Iida, and me. That’s quite a lot of the class but we are still missing quite a few students, namely Midoriya, Uraraka, Sero, Satou, Kouda, Ashido, Mineta, Bakugou, and Sh- I mean Todoroki.” Yaoyorozu blushed a little at her mistake and Iida took over.

“Our standing theory thus far is that we were drugged at the restaurant we went to as a class, then brought here shortly after. It is a shame to the school to be kidnapped this easily but nevertheless we must not despair. We all woke up wearing all black in this white room meaning that someone changed us then dumped us. I haven’t determined any door or any spot along the wall indicating that there might be one but that doesn’t mean there is no way out, only that we have yet to find it.” Iida’s positive energy was negated by the group’s combined thought, _We are going to die._


	2. First game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creator reveals herself. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a shorter chapter but the cliffhanger just called to me and I couldn’t ruin the opportunity.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” A female voice came over some sort of hidden intercom. After looking around a bit, Tokoyami could see a camera in the corner of the decent sized room. “Sorry about the drugs. I didn’t realized that they would affect the mutated students like that. I guess they are too much like animals. Backwards evolution and all that. (The drug was a blood thickener in case you were wondering).” Her smirk was audible and out of the corner of his eye, Tokoyami could see Tsuyu cringe at the words. **Probably too many bad memories.** Dark Shadow added.

“Why did you bring us here?” Iida yelled at the camera.

“Gosh, you don’t have to be so loud. I got microphones, like, everywhere. But all questions will be answered in due time, for now I’ll explain the game.”

“Game?” Yaoyorozu questioned.

“Yes, game. Keep up. Anyway, you will have to solve problems and puzzles to unlock the door to the next room. There are two groups and depending on the puzzle and how you solve it and such, the groups will trade members. You don’t get to choose who is exchanged, I do. Basically survive because none of you can leave if even one person is missing. And if you happen to die…” She paused for dramatic effect, “Your teammates will have to drag your dead corpse to the finish line. SO! Solve the puzzles and survive, easy right?”

It was obvious that the class was in shock over this turn of events and many wore confusion on their faces. Suddenly the floor began moving, lowering.

“This is the first puzzle! I made it easy for you but I can assure you the next ones will be much more difficult.”

There was a tile in the middle of the floor that did not lower with the rest. To the side, Tokoyami could see a door with a small square panel off to the side.

“Simply solve the Rubik’s cube and insert it into the panel, easy!” Sure enough, in the middle of the floor, the tile turned out to be a stand that nestled a puzzle cube.

“Now’s the fun part, you have ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me there is more coming shortly. Don’t forget to leave a kudos so I know people are interested.


	3. The Rubik’s Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first test was a breeze. Like she said. No surprise.

“Ten minutes?” Kaminari questioned. “No problem!” He sauntered over to the stand.

“WH-wh-WH” Iida stuttered as his hands began to make those choppy gestures.

“I was the Rubik's cube pro in middle school. I thought it would make me cool. And it did but not in the way I wanted it too. I stopped after I realized how much of a dorky thing it was but thankfully I still remember how to do it!” He recounted before holding up a fully finished Rubik’s cube. He grinned as he tossed it to the person closest to the door, which happened to be Ojiro. The panel opened to reveal a square opening and Ojiro dropped the cube in. 

“Congratulations for solving that one so fast! Because of your speed, you get to trade out two group members. The chosen members will walk through the now open door and switch out with two members of the other team. No one else is allowed through the door as this is not the actual exit.” Out of the corner of his eye, Tokoyami could see students gravitating closer to each other. Pairing up if you will. Toru to Ojiro, Kaminari to Jirou to Kirishima, even Iida and Yaoyorozu. They might not even be doing it consciously.

“Now to learn the lucky trade offs! The first trade is a man without a childhood. He grew up so fast that he went through ten phases through the course of middle school. Not only did he have his whole life laid before him but he was given every resource needed to succeed. Now he only wished he could lead. Too bad he can never empathize with his peers.” There were shifty glances, not as obvious stares. Tokoyami already knew who it was before Iida began walking towards the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Tenya, welcome home. How was school?” Mrs. Iida asked from the kitchen.

“Fine.” Iida Tenya snapped. He came back from his sixth grade class with more lip than usual.

“Tensai is in the garage again if you want to see him. I do wish you would stop wearing so much black. It is very unbecoming and dreadfully unprofessional.” Mrs. Iida walked out to see her son.

“Whatever.” Iida called back as stormed to his room. He changed his clothes from the prestigious uniform of his private middle school, into more casual and emo clothes. He rushed to meet his brother in the garage.

“Tensai!” He called as he spotted his older brother.

“Tenya!” His brother enthusiastically called back. “What’s with all the black? Did you run out of clothes.”

“Life is bleak and futile.” Tenya stated robotically. As if he was reading it off a note card.

“Another phase? That’s the third one this month.” Tensai eyed the small boy.

“It’s not a phase!” Tenya yelled. He was frustrated.

“Look,” Tensai bent down and looked Tenya square in the eyes. “I understand what your going through alright.”

“No you don’t!” The younger boy persisted.

“Tenya, listen to me. You’re trying to understand how other people are right? You’re trying out all these things to be normal, like everyone else. The thing is, you and I aren’t normal. We’ve been given everything we need to succeed. We have money, a successful family business, and a happy family. We are extremely lucky for that. Don’t you ever forget. The only price to pay is empathy. It doesn’t matter how hard you try to be someone else, you can still never understand them. You need to stop trying so hard before you do something you’ll regret.”

Iida Tenya took his brother’s words to heart, however, it took a few more years to truly understand what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize this story was progressing a little fast, and I’m sorry. I had to catch up to my head as fast as possible or else I would stop writing. I promise more detail will be added to these chapters as I go.


	4. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals and a new challenge

“Now to the second. His biggest regret was not being cool enough for his siblings. He became a hero to be accepted and admired by his younger brother. Too bad this will only cost him his own life.” Tokoyami turned his head only slightly to look at the blonde. Tokoyami already knew a lot about Kaminari, but this was news even to him. Of course Tokoyami would know who it was, that backstory didn’t fit anyone else’s personality. He could still be surprised as he watched Kaminari walk proudly towards the door.

 

“I will not be ashamed of giving up my life to be my sibling’s role model. And you should know, I am cool.” He shouted at the ceiling with a large grin plastered across his face.

 

_So these games are meant to reveal information about us that we don’t want to get out?_

 

**Well obviously the game creator knows this information. So why does she feel the need to tell us?**

 

_Maybe we’re not the target audience._

 

**You think she’s recording us like some sort of reality T.V. show?**

 

Voices were talking in the background. The rest of the students were concerned about and bothering the two that were leaving. Probably checking up on their mental health or something.

 

_Maybe. Maybe not._

 

**If she’s going to do this to everyone- Then eventually it will be our turn. Can you handle that?**

 

_Not now. Probably not ever._

 

Tokoyami caught himself staring into the camera. Offset from the group of students. Hesitant, he turned away. It was time to greet the new additions anyway. Yaoyorozu made a watch at some point but none of them knew the time so she started it at 12:00 pm. Eight minutes elapsed since Iida and Kaminari left and everyone was restless. Attempts at speaking with the creator proved fruitless as she never replied back. The class could only assume that the other team was given a challenge harder then theirs. Or perhaps the same challenge, after all, they did get lucky with Kaminari. Perhaps…

 

*bing*

 

A happy little sound went off as the door opened yet again. Sero and Todoroki emerged cautiously but relaxed once their eyes adjusted to the light. A quick glance around the duo showed that the room they were in was quite dark.

 

“Todoroki!” Yaoyorozu shouted excitedly as she rushed towards the pair. “And Sero!”

 

Everyone gathered around the newcomers.

 

“What happened?”

 

“What was your guy’s challenge?”

 

“What took so long?”

 

“Who is in the second group?”

 

Sero pressed against Todoroki to get away from the millions of questions. Todoroki tensed up and appeared obviously disturbed over the physical contact. Both of them had an odd expression on their face. A little glazed, confused.

 

_They’re probably overwhelmed._ Tokoyami thought. The lack of comment made Tokoyami realize that Dark Shadow wasn’t paying attention to him. A small tug from their mental connection told Tokoyami that there was something **over there**. He turned his head to see the wall opposite to the door was dropping away. A few more people noticed and the questions stopped. Once they realized how slow the wall was moving, they turned back to the newcomers for answers. Todoroki was the one that finally spoke up.

 

“We had a Rubik’s cube to solve. We used seven or eight minutes trying to solve it. In the last minutes Bakugou took the cube away from us cursing and swearing that puzzle cubes didn’t take that long to solve. Then he took it apart, and screwed it back together correctly.” Todoroki recounted.

 

“Can you tell us about what happened to everyone?” Yaoyorozu asked hopefully. Todoroki just shook his head

 

“We all woke up in these rad black outfits and none of us could figure out where we were or what happened.” Sero piped up. More chatter ensued but Tokoyami stopped paying attention. The wall had lowered to the point where he could almost see over. Shoji walked up beside him. Tokoyami realized with much jealousy that Shoji could already see over. His face was unreadable due to his mask but his wide eyes displayed some sort of shock or disbelief. The wall lowered.

 

To reveal.

 

A pit.

 

Of.

 

Lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to stop with explanations in the titles and not summarize anymore. Instead I will use song lyrics and titles to explain. Good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me in the comments or on my tumblr what you want the next trial to be. If I think it’s good enought then I’ll slip it in!


End file.
